Who Is Aslan?
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Lucy thinks over everything that has happened since she and her siblings went to the Professor's house and tries to answer a very important question regarding the Lion that made every adventure she's ever had possible. Meanwhile, Susan learns a valuable lesson about what is and isn't important in life and gets a chance for redemption.
1. Who Is Aslan

**Alright guys so I know that I have two other stories going, but don't worry. This is not another story, and I am not having a writer's block. The thing is, I just watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader again, and I wanted to cry when I did, so I decided to write this for no real reason. Again, to those of you that are reading my other stories, I have already written the next chapters for both of them so don't worry about them not getting updated.**

**Now, I really do want to know what you all think of this, so I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia in this story any more than I do in the other ones. **

Lucy looked at the picture one last time before leaving. The war was finally over, as she had been hoping will happen for the past five years. A lot had happened since she had first come to Narnia when she was only eight years old, she thought.

When she had first been told she would be leaving for the Professor's house, she had not wanted to leave. She was a small child at the time. She hadn't wanted to embrace the change, and because of that she had been frightened. And then when she got there, she went to Narnia.

Narnia was where she grew up. She had spent from the time she was eight to the time she was twenty-three there. She didn't even remember England when she had gone hunting for the White Stag. She had expected that she would die in Narnia with her friends and family there with her. But then she had stepped back into the wardrobe and gone back to being eight years old.

Then she had gone back again when she was nine years old, a year later. The war was still going on, but it had gone down enough that now the children were allowed to go to boarding school. She had been horribly sad that the people she had grown up with were no longer there, but she had made more friends and had fun at the same time. She had embraced the change as best she could.

And then she had gone back to Narnia again for the last time one year later, when she was ten years old. She had been delighted to find that Caspian and all of her other friends were still alive and young, and she had helped them save Narnia once more.

She had gone to the outskirts of Aslan's Country, and she had met him once again. And then she had been completely surprised and distraught when she found that she could never come back to the one place she had ever been able to call home.

"_I am in your world. But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That is the very reason you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."_

Aslan's last words to her rang in Lucy's head. She was thirteen years old now, and she still hadn't been able to define the meaning to those cryptic words, but she knew that she would eventually be able to when the time came that she needed to.

She walked out of the house with Edmund, her mind in another place as she pondered this. She wondered if Eustace would ever come back to Narnia; Aslan had never specified this. She had faith that because of this first trip, her cousin would become a better person. He already had.

Lucy stepped into the cab. It was going to take them to a ship that would take them to America and their family. She tried to look at it like an adventure, like Narnia had been, but she knew that no matter how many adventures she would go on, she would never forget about the magical world she had come to love so much.

It was four years later. Susan had forgotten about Narnia completely, claiming that it was only a "childish game that they played a time or two as children." It saddened Lucy to think that her sister, who had once loved the magical land as much as she had, would be completely oblivious to its existence now.

Lucy pondered this as she stepped onto the train. She, her brothers, Eustace, Polly, Professor Kirke, and Jill were all going to try to find the origins of the rings that first got Professor Kirke and Polly to Narnia when it was founded so that all of them could find a way back.

The train started moving as she pondered this some more. The Professor had told the children all about his first trip to Narnia and about his crazy uncle that he had accidentally helped take the White Witch there (needless to say Edmund had not been pleased to hear this).

Lucy thought about everything she had ever learnt about Narnia. It was a very strange land.

So far, she had learned that Aslan was the one that first created the land, a suspicion that she had had for a long time; she had learned that the first king and queen of Narnia had actually come from their world as well (apparently the king was a cabby in England); she had learned that the Talking Animals had all started with the kings horse (the horse drew his cabby); and she had learned that the White Witch had at first come from a land named Charn and that the Professor and Polly had accidentally taken her to England before she had come to Narnia.

She had learned the first time she had come to Narnia that the Witch had taken over Narnia only one hundred years before she came with her siblings; she learned that Aslan made prophesies about her and her siblings before she came, even though not even she knew that she would come; she learned that after she left the Telmarines took over Narnia; and she learned that somehow Aslan would always come back when he was needed no matter what. For some reason this all was very familiar to her, as though she had heard of all of this before.

Suddenly she was taken out of her musings by the lights in the car they were traveling in turning off. She heard an awful screeching noise. She heard the screams of passengers. And then her vision was clouded by a picture of a man dressed in old clothes, smiling down at her. His face changed suddenly, and she was looking at Aslan.

Right then everything clicked: she knew who Aslan was.

And then everything went black.

**So? What did you think? Make sure to review for me! I really want to know, as this is the first non-romance story I've ever written and I actually think I might start writing more like it soon, depending on what you all think of this attempt. You'll tell me what you think, won't you?**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	2. Susan's Redemption

**Okay guys so a bunch of you wanted me to do something like what I did in the last chapter, so here it goes. I am most likely going to end up doing one for each of the Pevensies at some point, but the girls are easier for me to do at the moment. Again, to those of you that read my other stories, this is not going to be another one I start. This is simply for fun and to satisfy my need to write something non-romantic.**

**I hope you all like it as much as you did the other one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TCoN, and I most definitely don't own the fact that the Pevensies all die.**

Susan was in her room, sitting at her vanity when she got the news.

She had just applied her dark red lip gloss and had put the eye pencil to her eye when she heard the radio announce a train wreck. _Dear, _she thought, _those poor people. Lucy will probably want to go down there and make sure the families are okay._

And then she realized where Lucy was at that moment.

Lucy was on a train. Along with everyone else she cared about.

Susan listened to the radio as it said what train had crashed, hoping to God, if there was one, that she wouldn't hear what she thought she would. She wouldn't hear that her siblings and parents were dead. She wouldn't hear that her cousin and what she had come to think of as her aunt and grandfather were gone. She wouldn't believe what her ears were hearing at this moment.

But she knew that it was true. She slammed down her makeup pencil and stood up, her makeup running with the tears that were already falling down her face. She stood and jogged to her bedroom door, throwing it open as she picked up her skirts.

And then she ran.

She ran down the street, not caring that her heels were digging into her feet as she ran. All she knew was that she had to get there right then. She had to get there and tell her siblings that she was wrong, and that she didn't mean the hateful words she had told them. She wanted to see them alive and smiling when she got there so she could hug them all again.

She wanted to see Lucy standing by the platform, helping the officials as they helped those injured or killed. She wanted to see her little sister, so young and so pretty, standing by her other siblings and trying to get them to let her stay to help as she needed, to be mumbling to herself that she wished she had her cordial with her so that she could help.

She wanted to see Edmund and Peter, her wonderful brothers, trying to hold Lucy back so that she wouldn't get hurt, telling her that they would get her cordial when they eventually got back to Narnia as they so wanted, as they were going to do before all this business with the wreck started. She wanted to see them all _alive_.

She ran farther than she ever had before, but she couldn't seem to get tired. Adrenalin coursed through her veins, giving her an endless amount of energy and making everything around her disappear except for the knowledge that she had to get to the train station to see her family.

She finally made it to the train station. All the outside was filled with police sirens and lights on the cars, and there was a big crowd around there being held back by policemen. Susan saw a small gap of space where there was nobody, and decided to try to get through.

Using stealth she didn't know where or when she had learned, she got around the policemen. It wasn't until she was halfway to the door that someone spotted her. "Hey!" a police officer called. "You can't go in there!" She ignored it and kept running.

She ran inside and almost stopped cold where she was.

There were body bags littering the floor and policemen everywhere. The tile flooring that used to be there was all crushed up, and the mess all led up to something even worse. The train wreck was exactly that: a train wreck. There was a part of it still on fire, and the part that wasn't looked horrible. There was metal everywhere, curling around itself.

Susan convinced herself not to stop, to go on for her siblings. She walked through the room and to the train. What she saw there made her want to vomit.

There was a little girl of about seventeen in the wreckage. She was definitely pretty, but not what most people would call beautiful. She seemed peaceful, even amidst the chaos all around her. Susan almost believed for a second that she was alive.

"Lucy!"

Susan almost looked around to see where the horrible screaming was coming from before she realized that she was the one making it. But she couldn't stop. Sobs choked her, and her heart felt as though it would burst. Her chest seemed to be constricting, and she couldn't breathe.

Her whole world went black.

_She woke up sitting on a floor. Or, what she assumed would be a floor. Everything around her was black. And then suddenly she saw a light a little ways a way. "Aslan?" she asked, for indeed the giant Lion was walking up to her. She burst into tears. "Oh Aslan! My whole family is dead! Why? Why would you do that to me Aslan?"_

_"__Hush, dear one," he said, his voice as great as always. "You will understand in time why things are how they are. I have made them so for a purpose greater than any other. Susan, you will find that I will always be there, even if you cannot see me. I am in your world as well, you only have to find me."_

_"__But Aslan," said Susan. "Where is my family?" Aslan smiled. "They are in my country," he said. "And will remain there until the end of time. They will be there when you come as well, should you earn the right." "But how do I do that Aslan?" she asked, her eyes pleading._

_"__You must learn to have faith in things you cannot see with your senses. You must learn to accept me into your heart, even when you can't see why I do the things that I do. All things happen for a reason, my dear, and nothing happens the same way twice."_

_Susan nodded. "I will," she said. "I will learn to have faith. I will see my family again. I promise to keep my faith, Aslan."_

_The Lion smiled at her. "I've no doubt about that my dear," he said. "You only have to continue to think that way, and the path to my country will show itself to you sooner than you think." Susan nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes Aslan," she said. She ran forward and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered._

And then all went black again.

* * *

Susan lay in a large bed, covered in blankets, with a machine slowly beeping to her right. A nurse had just left, leaving her completely alone.

She was near eighty years old and had long since lost all of her beauty, but she had never broken her promise to Aslan and she now followed him even in her world. His Book lay net to her on her bedside table, where she had put it down a few minutes ago.

She could feel her last few minutes of life draining out of her, but she wasn't scared like most would be. She was happy, and a smile lit up her old face, making her grey eyes twinkle. "I'm going to see my family again," she whispered to herself happily.

She lay her head down on the pillow behind her, closing her eyes.

When she opened them back up, she was no longer in her bed. She was standing, something she hadn't done in nearly ten years, but she didn't waver. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a very familiar grey dress with blue cape. A small weight was on her head, and she reached up to see what it was.

She was wearing her silver crown, she was surprised to find. But she was even more surprised to find that her hands were free of wrinkles and filled with color again. She looked twenty again. She smiled.

She looked around her and took in all she saw. It was a wood, and there were lush green trees all around her. The ground she stepped on was of green grass, and there were butterflies and flowers everywhere she looked. The trees seemed to be dancing, as they had done in the Golden Age.

She looked in front of her and a grin set itself upon her face. "Lucy! Peter! Edmund!" she yelled, running forward. Her siblings grinned back at her and they all embraced her as well. They all wore their coronation clothes as well. "Where is everyone else?" she asked. "Over there!" said Lucy, pointing.

Susan saw air Paravel, in all of its glory, and it looked young too. But she didn't dwell too much on that for what she saw.

All of her friends from both the Golden Age and thirteen hundred years later were there, standing in front. She ran to them and embraced them each in a hug. There was Tumnus, Caspian, Reepicheep, and many others. She made her way back to her siblings and smiled again for what she saw.

Aslan stood with her siblings, and she ran forward to hug him. "Thank you Aslan," she said. "I am so glad you let me in after all I did when I was young." Aslan smiled. "It is alright dear one," he said. "We mustn't dwell on the past. This is a place free of pain and suffering, and you earned it when you accepted me into your heart."

Susan smiled. This feeling, she decided, was better than any sort of makeup she had ever worn.

**So? What did you think of my second attempt? I liked writing it, if that counts for anything. I am so happy that you all wanted another one! I was sure you would prefer my other ones. Well I'm sure glad I didn't follow that hunch! Again, thank you so much all of you.**

**This one is really long, almost as long as my regular chapters for stories, but I couldn't make it any shorter without leaving out something I really wanted there, so I settled for letting it be this long. I hope you all like this one as much as the last one! Please review!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
